Crimson Regret
by WeAreCrazyHyperSchitzoGirls
Summary: Whena death within the titans occur will the team be strong enought to stay together or will they begin to drift apart? RobStar BBRae


Disclaimer: No I (we) don't own Teen Titans so go away. Plus if i had Robin tied up in my closet for...uses that shall not be mentioned (cough his hair cough i need cough to stroke it cough cough cough hack) then I would be sorrounded by armed federal agants. And obviously I'm not (or am I?) so GO AWAY!

A/N: No wait come back and read my story...ehhhh whatever. Anyway my friends might put up chapters without asking me so if you see a change in writing patterns or length than you'll know it's either Paula or Hillary. I'm Caitlyn by the way. Usually I go under the name candyclouds or xBxMYxJaMeSxDeAnxcandyclouds but I'm on this name. Don't ask. So this is a pretty angsty story but off we go!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Starfire sat on the roof top knees pulled close up to her chest as she stared into the sky. It had been a while since she last longed for Tamaran. Her friends had diminished what empty voids still settled in her heart but somewhere deep within she knew a part of her would never truly be the same. Before she came to Earth her life had been totally different and ,on Tamaran, she was a compeletly different person. She had never been this perky or enthusiastic. In all honesty Starfire may have been cheerful on Tamaran but she was never truly happy. At least not since the Trials of Okaara.

Averting her gaze from the stars she looked down on the beach. It was scattered with shells, rocks, and other miscillaneous objects tumbled in by the ocean's current. Starfire loved to watch the waves crash on to the shore spurting green tinted foam and the occasional seaweed. The ocean was filled with undiscovered treasure, sort of like Earth. When she had first come to Earth it seemed full of strange and somewhat horrifying customs. Some of the first things she came in contact with were drugs and alcohol presented to her by some boys looking for a little more than a goodnight kiss. That experience, though grisly in many ways, may have presented her with more knowledge than she could have ever hoped to gain. Then again that was the night she met Robin.

Robin. He was the first one to be truly kind. He took her in to Titans Tower and gave her a home, friends, and a life she could have only dreamed of. Starfire owed everything to him and still had no idea how she could thank him. How she could repay him for all that he has done. I mean how can a person repay someone to which they owe their life.

Starfire lowered her head, her emerald green eyes brimming with tears. She owed so much to so many. Robin, Gailfore, R'yandr, X'ander, and even her sister Blackfire. When she thought about all that they were deserving of it made her feel so inferior. It made her feel pathetic, like she could do nothing right.

As Star wiped away the doubts that surfaced in her mind Robin crept up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. The touch made her shiver in ectstacy and immediatly she came to her senses.

_He is coming to check on you because he is your best friend. He does not want to involve himself in anything other than that!_ And with that she pushed away the tingling that she got everytime he was around. After all nothing could ever happen. Best friends were that. Nothing more and nothing less. It was as plain as black and white.

"Hey Star. You've been pretty quiet. Is everything okay?" Robin asked an edge of concern rippling through his voice. It wasn't like Starfire to be quiet. It wasn't like her to stay out of the way either. Usually she was eager to help in some way. The other members of the team sometimes found it to be annoying, to him it was just one of the many qualities he loved.

Starfire stood up slightly overshadowing Robin. She paused for a second and looked as if she was going to tell him what was bothering her. Robin waited patiently but all he got was "Why thank you friend Robin but I am quite well. I was just marveling the ocean and how the shore crashes upon it."

"You mean how it crashes upon the shore." Robin replied

"Oh yes, of course," Starfire blushed and twisted a strand of her fiery red hair around her finger. It was an understatment to say she was embarresed. Starfire had been making mistakes like this since she landed on Earth and it never bothered her until lately. After living here for two years it would seem she would have gotten the hang of the language. It was just all so hard. Why would one use refrencing to shovels when they wanted to say something was cool ,and wasn't 'bling' some sort of noise not jewlery. Beastboy had once tried to explain "slang" but then gave up after a couple of days. It was a lost cause, they both were getting aggrivated and it wasn't like anyone in the tower even spoke like that anyway.

"Why don't you come inside. We're just about to have dinner and I have a feeling if we don't get down there soon the table will end up bieng filled with something between tofu and meat and whatever is left over in the fridge. Plus we wouldn't want to leave Raven alone with Beastboy god forbid she might actually laugh." Robin added the last comment with a slight chuckle as he started to walk twords the door.

Starfire followed behind lingering a second to catch a glimpse of the sunset. The colors were fiery and bright. Reds, oranges, yellows. It reminded her of Slade though she wasn't sure why and the feeling it gave her made another shiver go through her. But this time the shiver didn't exite her it scared her.

Robin, noticing that Star had stopped, turned around. "Star are you coming?"

"Oh yes. I am sorry I got caught up in the sunset and-" She was cut off by Robin.

"It's fine...Star are you sure your okay?"

"Dude where ARE they! It's been like HOURS!" Beastboy whined while concocting some tofu mixture in a big ceramic bowl.

"It's been five minutes. Jeez BB have some patience...though I do wonder," Cyborg said with look of questioning came over his face. He put down the steak that was bieng seasoned and turned twords Beastboy. "You know B alot can be accomplished in five minutes. They could be kising right now!" Cyborg's face fell as he searched through the drawer under the counter frantically. He kept getting more and more distressed when he pulled out a camera and his grin creeped back on his face.

"DUDE!" Beastboy looked over twords Cyborg and noticed the object he held in his hands. "Ummm Cy why do you have a camera?" Cyborg glared at him stupidly and Beastboy's look of confusion was quikly replaced with undestanding. "I get it! They would never admit they kissed and even if they did we would have proof AND blackmail! Cy, you my friend, are a genious!"

"First of all you two are bieng extremely immature. When you two get a girlfriend I don't think your going to want to be followed. Also let me point out that they are not kissing. I know this because, one I probably would be getting sick right now and two Robin wouldn't do that." Raven said putting a book marker in her book realizing it was going to be impossible to read.

"And why wouldn't Robin make a move? What is he doing saving himself for you?" Beastboy said, his voice raising just a little higher than normal. It wasn't apparent that he was jealous. Well it wasn't apparent to HIMSELF that he was jealous.

"No Robin just has integrity unlike **some** people I know."

"Hey are you talking about me. Thats not nice! I demand an apology!" Beastboy tried to stand up taller resulting in him falling flat on his face.

"Okay you guys break it up! Now your starting to act like an old married couple again," Cy said his eyes gleaming mischeviously. It took all that he had not to let out a hoard of laughter. It seemed to him that not only were there two couples to fix up but two couples to torture!

It was at that unfortunate moment that Robin and Starfire walked in the door. Star was laughing lightly at something and Robin had emotions from concern to nervousness flitting across his face every fiveseconds. So much for staying cool.

Beastboy was going to open his mouth to say something when the alarm went off startling the titans. Robin and Starfire both went immediatly serious and started twords the elevator, Raven gave a little jump but then followed closely behind Robin and Starfire, Cyborg looked twords the others and followed them, and Beastboy,well was Beastboy. He jumped ten feet in the air knocking over the ceramic bowl filled with some sort of Tofu. The bowl fell to the Kithchen linoleum floor and shattered everywhere. Robin turned around quickly and a took on a look of exasperation. Beastboy regained composure and morphed into a bird swiftly joining himself with the others.

"Titans GO!"

A/N: Okay yeah wierd ending I know but I had MAJOR writers block ok. Just expect next chapter to be better. Don't forget to review. THE BUTTON LOVES YOU SO HUMOR ME AND PUSH IT!

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

push the button

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
